Shattered Mirrors
by MsUsername001
Summary: When Luna Yellowrock heads to Forks to escape a troubled past, she meets the Cullens. Can she let the Cullens, or more specifically Jasper, help her or will they be too late to save her? Ed/B J/OC A/OC R/Em C/Es
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** You should all know by now that Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN:** If this story sounds familiar, it's probably because you've read it by HappyDonkeyCigarette. Well that was me also but I was hacked. All my stuff was ruined so now I have this account. Hopefully this one works out better.

* * *

**Prologue**

I love the sun. But I also love the rain. Maybe that's why I'm moving from California to a dreary town called Forks. What kind of person moves to a rainy town named after a kitchen utensil?

A freak, that's who. A freak like me who hates the sun yet loves the rain. A freak that just doesn't care about anything. A freak that just wants to forget about her past and what happened to her and just move on.

That my friends is why I, Luna Yellowrock, am on a plane headed to live with my aunt in Forks. The wettest place in the continental US.

I can't wait.

* * *

**Read, review, whatever. (:**

**C.B. (:**

**P.S. 210 Words.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously. . .**

_That my friends is why I, Luna Yellowrock, am on the plane headed to live with my aunt in Forks. The wettest place in the continental US._

_I can't wait._

* * *

**LunaPOV**

As I was stepping off of the plane, the girl in front of me tripped and if it wasn't for me catching her, she would have fell face first down the steps. That would have been horribly hilarious.

When I had to steady her again at the bottom I asked her if she was okay. I mean, was she drunk or something?

She blushed tomato red. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just clumsy." She said with a super shy smile. She was really pretty with her long brown hair, deep brown eyes, and really pale skin.

I stuck out my hand. "I'm Luna. Luna Yellowrock."

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella." She greeted with a smile that was a lot less shy than her first one. "I'm here to live with my Dad in Forks." She said with a grimace. "I hate the rain."

"Really? I'm here to live with my Aunt in Forks. I love the rain."

"You actually _like_ the rain?" She asked with a wrinkle in her nose.

"If you hate the rain why are you moving to Forks?" I asked, bewildered.

She looked over my shoulder. "It's a long story and my Dad's here but maybe we could hang out sometimes?"

"Of course. Are you going to Forks highschool?"

"You mean the only highschool they have?" We laughed. "Yeah, I'm going to that one."

"Alright. See 'ya." I said.

"Bye." She called as she walked away only to return a minute later. "Is your Aunts name Wanda Brady by any chance?" She asked.

"Umm, yeah. Why?"

"Well she kinda asked my Dad to pick you up. He's the Cheif of police. Apparently you live right next door to me." She said with a smile.

"Well lead the way." I motioned ahead with a smile. I think I'll actually come to like Bella.

* * *

Don't worry. The chapters will get longer!

**Read, review, whatever. (:**

**C.B. (:**

**P.S. 426 Words.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously. . .**

_"Well she kinda asked my Dad to pick you up. He's the Chief of police. Apparently you live right next door to me." She said with a smile._

_"Well, lead the way." I motioned ahead with a smile. I think i might actually come to like Bella._

* * *

**LunaPOV**

Bella and I exchanged phone numbers before they were off.

I walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered. After knocking a few more times without answer I decided to just walk in. The door was unlocked. I shouldn't have been surprised, I mean his was a small town after all. What could happen? Famous last words.

I wouldn't call the house particularly huge but for what it lacked in size, it certainly made up for when you looked inside. The living room was beautifully made up of different shades of purple and gold. What I could see of the kitchen was all white and black with a little bit of red thrown in giving it a perfectly professional look.

While I was glancing around, I noticed a note from Wanda on the kitchen table so I dropped my luggage by the door and walked over to read it.

__

Luna,

I apologize for not being there when you arrived. I was called away on very short notice so I couldn't be there to greet you personally. I hope you understand. I got you a ice cream cake. It's in the freezer. Your mom told me that you didn't like regular cake but who doesn't like ICE CREAM?

Call me around 7 to let me know how you like everything and how you're settling in. I should be back late tomorrow night.

- Wanda. (:

P.S. My number is 555-6565.

P.P.S. Your room is third door on the left.

Okay. I am not intimidated by the beautiful house. I am not intimidated by the beautiful house.

I sighed and took my suitcase, yeah you heard me right, my _one_ suitcase upstairs to my room to start unpacking. Geeze did I feel insignificant in this house.

The bedroom was beautiful. I didn't wave words to describe it. The bed was just fantastic. It was one of those ones with the curtains surrounding it with lights inside so you can close the curtain but still have light. And it was round! Can you believe that?_ The bed was round!_

The bathroom was made of black marble with gold taps. Did I mention that the colour scheme of the room was red and gold? No? Well it is.

This woman must really like gold.

My favorite part of the room though was the window that led out onto the roof. I've always wanted one of those but never thought I'd actually get one. I've lived in poverty my whole life. I mean, the one suitcase was a medium that held everything I own. And it wasn't even full!

I was done unpacking in less than a half an hour so I started memorizing the streets in Seattle seeing as how I had to head there tomorrow to get some clothes for my first day of school the next day.

At 7 o'clock I called Wanda.

"Hello?" A feminine voice answered.

"Wanda Brady?" I asked, unfamiliar with her voice.

"Luna?" She asked with excitement.

"Yeah it's me."

"Oh my Lord! You sound so mature! So how do you like it here? Is the house nice? Do you like your room? How about the cake?" She started firing questions off super fast.

"I love it here so far. The fog and the rain is great." Yeah I know I sounded like a freak. So what. "The house is the most beautiful thing I've seen in real life." I stated honestly. "I love the room. My favorite is the bathroom." I didn't mention that my favorite was actually the window. It would make it seem as if I liked sneaking out. "The cake is delicious. I've already had a piece." A little white lie but it made her feel better.

"I knew you would like it here! Feeling at home with the gloomy weather runs in our family." She said with a laugh. Talking about family made me uncomfortable because the family I grew up with never really liked me and the family that I should have grown up with is mostly dead.

We talked for a little while before she told me she had to go.

After wandering in circles in the house I decided to call Bella. "You should come over if you're not reuniting with your Dad or whatever. I have a whole ice cream cake that I cannot eat by myself." I told her. She laughed.

"My Dad was called in to work so I'll be over in a sec." She said.

"'Kay just let yourself in." I told her before hanging up.

About five minutes later she came in.

"Luna?" She called.

"I'm in the kitchen." I told her.

"This place is amazing." Bella breathed, looking around her in wonder. I couldn't blame her. I felt the same.

We ended up talking, watching All Dogs Go To Heaven, and eating ice cream cake all night.

We got to a point where I asked her what her life story was.

She looked at me and said, "You know I wouldn't tell my life story to anyone but for some reason I want to tell you. It's weird, it feels like I've known you forever, or something." She said with a little furrow between her eyebrows.

I laughed. "I feel the same way! It _is _weird. I never open up to anyone."

It was her turn to laugh. "Okay well I had a pretty average life up until I was 15. Renee, my Mom, met this guy named Dave. He was a creep but my Mom didn't notice. He made crude comments to me when my Mom wasn't around and eventually tried to rape me. Tried being the key word. I may have been in Phoenix but my Dad sent up free new pepper spray every month. I got away and told my Mom. She called the cops, he was arrested and everything was okay again. That is until my Mom met another guy. He's the reason I came to live with my Dad."

Did he touch her too? Poor Bella. "He tried to rape you too?" I might just have to go after this guy.

"No, no." She assured quickly. "Phil is perfect for my mother in every way and he saw me as nothing but a daughter. My mind knew that but my body was just too scared to have another step-father living with us. I was way too jumpy so, well, I decided to move here with my Dad for a while. For my own piece of mind. My Mom was willing to leave Phil but I could see that it hurt her. It hurt me too to think of my mother letting such a perfect match get away. So here I am." She said with a smile.

"Wow." I didn't know what to say. "That sucks." How fucking insensitive could I get?

She just laughed again. "It does but I wouldn't change it for the world. It made me who I am today. It made me stronger."

I smiled sadly. "I know what you mean"

Her gaze turned inquisitive. "If you don't mind me asking what's your story?"

I sighed. To tell or not to tell. On one hand she did tell me her story which must have been hard. But on the other, I've never told anyone before. I looked into Bella's eyes and she must have known I was looking for something because she stayed quiet.

I decided.

* * *

**Heheh.. First Cliffie (:**

**Read, review, whatever. (:**

**C.B. (:**

**P.S. 1,441 Words.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously. . .**

_I sighed. To tell or not to tell. On one hand she did tell me her story which must have been hard. But on the other, I've never told anyone before. I looked into Bella's eyes and she must have known I was looking for something because she stayed quiet._

_I decided._

* * *

**LunaPOV**

"Okay, if I tell you, you have to come to Seattle with me to go shopping."

"Shopping? Really?" She groaned.

"Yes, shopping. I have all this money and I don't know what to do! I already sorted half of it into different insurances and savings and all that but I still have millions. I'm completely intimidated so tomorrow we can go shopping! We can even get Halloween costumes!" I squealed. I hated holidays but Halloween was my all time favorite.

Bella laughed. "Okay, okay. Just because of the Halloween costumes. I. Love. Halloween!" She said with a big smile. I smiled back.

**BellaPOV**

"It's not a happy story." Luna said quietly. I could see the fear of rejection in her eyes though she tried desperately to hide it.

I looked her in the eye seriously and said. "This may sound cheesy but I'm here to listen. If you want to tell me then I'll sit and listen, I'm not going to pressure you. And I'm not leaving."

"Okay then. My parents fought all the time. Like _all_ the time. My sisters and I were forced to sit there and listen to them scream at each other. They would go all night if they felt like it. My Dad was an alcoholic as well as a drug addict and a smoker. My Mom was a chain smoker and a drug addict. They used to do crack but they moved on to weed so I guess it could have been worse. We were always poor. My parents sold my Christmas and birthday gifts for drugs. We lived on Mr. Noodles and water. We each had about one outfit that had no holes in it. We went from living in dirty cockroach infested welfare buildings to motel rooms to homeless shelters. I was used to it. That's why it's so weird having money." She lowered her eyes to the floor.

"It was only when I turned 13 when I started realizing that this shit was fucked up. I started going for walks alone at night which isn't smart when you live in Scarborough, Toronto. I ran into this group of guys one night that 'liked the way I moved' or some shit like that. After some choice words they grabbed me and tried to molest and rape me. I let all my anger out. Before anger management I was a really angry person. I still am but it takes a lot to get me angry. Surprisingly I won. I wasn't even fighting underground back then, I didn't start 'till I was 14. I walked away with a stab wound above my left breast and a bunch of bruises but that's it. Apparently a man saw me. He offered me a job as an underground fighter. I'd get paid and get to release my anger. I took it." Her silver eyes stayed on the floor as she shrugged.

"Any ways, my Dad got drunk last Christmas and told me he regretted adopting me. I didn't even know I was adopted. He told me all about my real parents, showed me the safe where he kept the checks they sent me and the house and money that they left me in their will. He showed me the letter they wrote me all the while telling me how worthless I was that not even my parents wanted me. The note said that my Mom was just too young to take care of me but she loved me. I found Wanda and came to move in with her."

I stared blankly at her. "I think I hate the assholes that raised you." I then quickly covered my mouth. I don't swear.

She laughed. "Don't worry. I know I do."

We talked and laughed until I had to go home and cook Charlie some dinner.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

**LunaPOV**

I was just reading some X-Men comics (yes, I know I'm a dork) when Bella walked in. We decided to take Bella's SUV shopping seeing as I didn't get my motorcycle yet.

As we drove we were singing along with the radio. Bella had a really good voice and I was pretty good too if I do say so myself.

**Bold = Bella  
**_Italics = Samantha  
_Underlined = Both

_Where's all my souls sisters  
Let me hear ya'll flow sisters  
_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister _(Oh)  
_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
**He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?"  
**Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya da da _(yeah-ey)  
_Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here _(here)  
_Mocha Choca latta ya ya _(ooh yeah)  
_**Creole Lady Marmalade  
**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir _(ah, oh)  
_Voulez vous coucher avec moi _(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
_(Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister soul sister folw sister)  
**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheetsIs where he started to freak, yeah  
**Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya da da _(da da)  
_Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here _(ooh ooh yah yah)  
_Mocha Choca latta ya ya _(yaaaa)  
_**Creole Lady Marmalade  
**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir _(ce soir)  
_Voulez vous coucher avec moi _(Yeah yeah yeah uh)  
__We come through with the money and the garter belts  
Let 'em know we got that cake  
Straight up the gate  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin' why spend mine when I can spend yours  
__Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari  
High heeled shoes getting love from the dudes  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
_Hey sisters, soul sistersBetter get that dough sisters  
_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
You wanna gitchie, gitchie, ya ya _**(come on)  
**_Mocha Choca latta what?Creole Lady Marmalade  
__(One more time c'mon)  
_**Marmalade **_(ooh)  
_**Lady Marmalade** _(ooh yeah)  
_**Marmalade **_(ooh, hey hey hey)  
__Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, _**hey  
**_Colour of café au lait_ **(all right)  
**_Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried  
More_ **(more)** _more _**(more)** _more_ **(more)  
****Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 **_(9 to 5)  
_**Livin' the grey flannel life** _(oh pity)  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep  
More_ **(more) **_more_ **(more) **_more_ **(more)  
**Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya da da **(da da ahah oh)  
**Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here _(ooh Oh lord)  
_Mocha Choca latta ya ya **(oh oh oohoh )  
**_Creole Lady Marmalade  
_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir **(ce soir)  
**Voulez vous coucher avec moi _(all my sisters yeh)  
_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir **(ce soir)  
**Voulez vous coucher avec moi _(ooh)_

That's pretty much how it went the whole way there. Singing and laughing the whole way. She was fast becoming my best friend.

We were on our second trip after putting all our bags in the car because we couldn't carry them all. We were now looking for costumes. I was trying to coax Bella into the Victoria's Secret shop for our costumes. They were so hot!

"Come on Iz! At least _look _at them!" I begged.

She let out a mock suffering sigh. "Fine. But I'm only looking." Heheh. Not for long.

"I'm thinking an Alice in wonderland theme?" I looked over to Bella noticed her staring at a Alice costume. Perfect! The costume she was looking at was a short sexy blue Alice dress with a white apron and thigh high white sock with black bows on them and little school girl shoes. The top half of her dress was tight while the bottom poofed out. _**{[Pic On Profile Under 'Bella's Costume']}**_

After some strong persuasion, I got Bella to let me buy it for her. I told her I wasn't doing it for her. I _needed_ to spend money.

Now on to my costume. I wanted to be the Queen Of Hearts. The helper or whatever you call those people, helped me pick out the perfect one. She was really nice and let me try it on and everything. My costume was black leather with three red hearts going down my top half and a little bit of red on the bottom. The top half was tight and the short bottom half was poofed outwards. It came with thigh high black stockings. _**{[Pic On Profile Under 'Luna's Costume']}**_

After a long day of shopping, we packed into Bellas huge SUV and headed back home. Both of us nervous about starting school the next day. Although she was the only one I'd let know that.

* * *

**Read, review, whatever. (:**

**C.B. (:**

**P.S. 1,823 Words.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously...**

_After a long day of shopping, we packed into Bellas huge SUV and headed back home. Both of us nervous about starting school the next day. Although she was the only one I'd let know that._

IN THE HOUSE

**LunaPOV**

I read some more X-Men comics and made some dinner for Wanda seeing as she would be home in about fifteen minutes. Once I finished my comic and put it upstairs, Wanda walked in. She was dressed in a sharp business suit with heels and had her hair tied up in a tight bun on her head. She was wearing a light layer of make-up under her thin wire framed glasses. She was very pretty in a professional way.

"Luna?" She asked as she took in my 5"6 figure. In that moment when she didn't sneer in revulsion at my eyebrow piercing or sigh in disgust at my ripped skinny jeans, I knew that we would most likely get along well. "You're so beautiful! Your hair! It's so long. Long hair runs in the family you know." She exclaimed with a wide smile as she took in my naturally curly black hair that went all the way down to the middle of my butt.

"Thank you, Aunt Wanda."

"No problem. How old are you now Luna? 17, 18?" She asked politely.

"17. Why?"

"Because in my line of work, I have to do a lot of traveling and I wanted to know if I could leave you home alone. You could come with me if you wanted to of course." She said with a hopeful smile. I didn't want to burst her bubble.

"Maybe I could come on some of them. I've always wanted to travel but I need to catch up on the school year first." I told her.

"Of course, Of course." She said with another smile. Geeze, this woman was happy. "So what have you been doing since you got here?"

"Nothing really. I made friends with Bella Swan and we hung out last night. We also went shopping for school clothes. I'm going to catch a ride to school with her tomorrow since my motorcycle won't be here for another couple days." I told her.

"Bella as in Charlie Swans daughter?" She asked.

"Yup."

"They're good people."

We spent the rest of the night getting to know each other though I still didn't talk about my past with her. Bella was the only one I trusted enough to tell that to for some reason.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

**LunaPOV**

_There was a girl walking down the dark alleyway that she always walked through to get home after her walks. A normal girl would have been scared but this one was no ordinary girl. She wasn't scared of death. She welcomed it even. She wouldn't commit suicide but she wouldn't fear dieing either._

_She wore her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. Her black overcoat went down to mid thigh. She walked with quick long strides and her head held high. _

_The girl was too lost in her own thoughts to notice the two men blocking her exit._

_"Hey Baby," one of them said. "I like the way you move. Maybe you should come with us and we'll show you how good we can move."_

_The girl was too proud to show her fear so she just straightened her back and answered, "No thanks. I'd rather not watch a bunch of grown men dancing with each other."_

_They were getting too close. She may not fear death but she was sure death was the last thing on their minds. She decided to grit her teeth and just back up. Not that it helped anything. She ran into a broad chest and her hands were pulled behind her back. "Who said anything about dancing, hmm?" _

_She was too focused on the men in front of her that she didn't realize that there were two men behind her. The man holding her wrapped his arm around her neck, still keeping her small wrists in his other huge hand. When she struggled he just tightened his arm and cut off her air supply._

_The scared girl was starting to see black dots in her vision when he let her go. She dropped to her hands and knees and started making these horrible noises as she gasped for breath. The pathetic sounds she was making pissed her off. She couldn't be viewed as weak. Never. Her father would be disgusted._

_One of the men used his foot to push her onto her back. The men were all surprised as they saw not a scared, crying girl but a girl with such anger and hatred in her gaze they actually stepped back. The one that talked first got out a knife. "You think your little glare is scary bitch?" He asked, sounding so much like her father that her mind immediately closed into itself. _

_The young girl filled with such hatred that she didn't even see them as human anymore. She saw them as enemys. _

_She attacked, hearing their screams and reveling in them. Her anger was in charge now. She felt a sting as the knife stabbed her above her breast but her adrenaline washed it away as she continued to knock all the men unconscious. _

_Once all was as quiet as her mind, her anger receded. Her body hurt terribly but she knew she won when she saw the bloody men on the ground. _

_She was about to walk away and go home when she saw the first mans knife on the ground._

_Not knowing she was being watched, she carved one word into all of their foreheads making sure it was deep enough to scar._

_Rapist._

I woke up with silent tears streaming down my face. Damn memories. I didn't have to worry about waking up Wanda because I was a professional at crying silently. I wiped my face and sniffed before looking over at my alarm clock and noticing it was only five o'clock. I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

Deciding that I wasn't going to waste away my morning, I worked out for an hour before I brushed my teeth and hopped into the shower.

When I got out of the shower it was already 7:45. I had a half an hour to get ready. I threw on a pair of ripped jeans, a purple band tee and a yellow hoodie to match my yellow flats. I left my hair out in loose curls down my back and put on some light waterproof makeup. Had to be prepared in this rainy town. I was ready by the time Bella honked the horn of her SUV.

I grabbed a bottle of orange juice as I ran out the door. "Bye Wanda." I called.

On the drive to school, Bella and I talked about anything but the subject of our destination.

Once we got to school and parked, we just sat there silently for a moment until I threw a quick grin at Bella and asked, "are you ready to be stared at like the freaks that we are?"

"No."

"Good. Let's go." We jumped out of the SUV at the same time and like I predicted, people stared at us like we were from Mars.

This was going to be one _long_ day.

**BellaPOV**

_A sixteen year old girl lay in her bed, iPod blasting in her ears. All but the soft rise and fall of her chest was still._

_The loud thumping of footsteps coming up the stairs couldn't have been heard over her loud music but she must have felt the vibrations on the ground. The fear in her eyes as she turned her iPod off and sat up straight staring at the door, was met only by the hatred. _

_When the doorknob on her bedroom door slowly turned, the teenager quickly shuffled her way to the end of her bed farthest away from the door._

_As a large muscled man walked into the girls room, she yelled. "What are you doing in my room? Get out! I thought you were going out with Renee."_

_The man chuckled darkly as he shut the door quietly behind him igniting a burst of fear in the girl. "You see, I must have come down with something." He said with a fake cough. "So regrettably, your mother had to go without me." His mock sad face was erased with a large and sinister grin._

_He was now right beside the bed and reaching towards her._

_Her fight or flight instinct was triggered so she quickly made her way to the other side of the bed but he was to fast. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to him before dropping his body weight on her so she couldn't get away. Frustrated tears ran down her face as he laughed and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You're mine now."_

_Remembering the mace her dad sent her, she stretched her arm painfully to her bedside table. While he was busy squeezing her breasts with his hands under her shirt and bra, she reached into the drawer and felt around for the small can._

_As soon as she felt it, she pulled it out and ignoring her utter revulsion, she sprayed him in the face with it._

_Should would remember his bloodcurdling scream for years to come._

I awoke as a strangled gasp tore out of my throat. Damn memories. I was glad that I didn't scream anymore in my sleep so I didn't have to worry about constantly waking Charlie. Wiping off the stray tears that leaked out of my eyes I noticed that the clock only said it was six am. I wasn't going to be able to fall back to sleep.

Before doing my usual morning routine of showering and brushing my teeth, I decided to read a little bit of my favorite book, Pride and Prejudice.

When I got out of the shower it was already 7:30. I had to be at Luna's for 8:15. I threw on a pair of plain black skinny jeans and a shirt. Nothing to fancy. I added a hoodie and a pair of running shoes and voila! I was ready. I left my hair as it was because I was actually having a pretty good hair day. All I did was add some spray to keep it protected from humidity.

Running down the stairs I made sure to hug Charlie on my way out. I hopped into my SUV and headed off to Luna's. Sure my car was big but I loved it.

On the drive to school, Luna and I talked about anything but the subject of our destination.

Once we got to school and parked, we just sat there silently for a moment until Luna threw a quick grin at me and asked, "are you ready to be stared at like the freaks that we are?"

"No." Uhmm, make that Hell no.

"Good. Let's go."

We jumped out of the SUV at the same time and people stared at us like we were aliens or something.

This was going to be one _long_ day.

* * *

**Read, review, whatever. (:**

**C.B. (:**

**P.S. 2,083 Words.**


End file.
